stitchdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Shrink (episode)
"Shrink" (Minor, Minor Stitch's Great Adventure, "Chiisana, Chiisana Sutitchi no Daibōken", 小さな、小さなスティッチの大冒険) is the twenty-third episode of Stitch!-The Mischievous Alien's Great Adventure. It first aired in Japan on May 4, 2010, and in English on May 11, 2012. Plot Jumba is shown talking on a monitor with Hamsterviel. He asks Hamsteviel where he's getting all of Jumba's experiments from, but instead of answering, he defends himself by saying that he's putting the experiments to use while Jumba's letting them go to waste. Jumba denies this and says that he values his creations very much. Hamsterviel challenges this by asking what was the ability of the first experiment they made. Jumba guesses playing music backwards, but Hamsterviel says this is incorrect and that he'll send Jumba a reminder. The next morning, Tigerlily is woken up by Stitch and Yuna playing loud music on a weekend. She forces them to turn off the music, but then they start working on a school project that she assigned. Tigerlily tells them to forget it and go out to play. She even agrees to do the chores. Once Yuna and Stitch are gone, Tigerlily tries to go back to sleep, but is interrupted by Mr. Honda delivering a book to her. Not long after, she's interrupted again by Officer Suzuki, who had been sent to check on her by Yuna. Meanwhile, Jumba is waiting for Pleakley to get himself ready so they can go clothes shopping. While he's waiting, something flies around him. At first, he thinks that it's just a large purple insect, but soon sees that it's one of his experiments. He wonders which one it is until he recalls his conversation with Hamsterviel: it's Experiment 001 AKA Shrink. Before Jumba can get away, Shrink shrinks him and flies off into the Chitama Forest. Jumba is so small that Pleakley doesn't even see him and drives into town without him. After briefly encountering BooGoo (who is big compared to Jumba now), the alien scientist runs into the forest after Shrink. Stitch is wandering through the forest alone still playing his music, but is quickly silenced by Tigerlily, who had made herself a hammock to finally get some peace. She grabs a stick and starts fighting Stitch. Jumba ends up a short ways away from them and sees Shrink. He calls a warning to Stitch, but the momentary distraction gives Tigerlily the upper hand. However, she and Stitch are quickly shrunk as well. Tigerlily blames Stitch for it and Jumba orders Shrink to change them all back, but he doesn't listen and rests on a tree branch. Tigerlily starts climbing the tree but is attacked by a wild mongoose, which she eventually chases off by tickling its nostril with a blade of grass. The three hear shouting and turn to a path. Penny is making her entourage jog through the forest with her. The three boys stop for a break against Penny's wishes. She tells them to get in shape because she doesn't want to look like Tigerlily, who she calls old and ugly. Tigerlily, standing right near her, is enraged by the insults. She resolves to teach her a lesson and Stitch happily joins. The two crawl up Penny's back, which tickles her; she thinks one of her entourage slid a bug down her shirt. Next, they yank her hair down, angering her even more. Lastly, they place a banana peel in her path, causing her to slip. She thinks the boys did it and furiously chases them back to the town. Stitch and Tigerlily hang on to Penny's shirt and call out to Jumba that they'll meet up later. Stitch and Tigerlily have some fun in town by going to a restaurant and eating a cake that Ms. Kawasaki was about to eat. They also go to the clothing store and tie knots in the sleeves of a shirt just before Pleakley tries it on and stumbles into a rack. They then go to the town center and juggle some produce, causing the shopkeeper to think that they're alive. Hamsterviel, Gantu, and Reuben interrupt having improved their vision with Reuben's nico-carrotine sandwiches. They catch the two with a roll of flypaper, but Stitch escapes. Gantu steps on him, but when he lifts up his foot, Stitch is gone. Unfortunately for them, the nico-carrotine's effect wears off and their eyesight is temporarily reduced. Tigerlily shouts that Stitch ran in a random direction and the villains pursue with her still stuck to the flypaper. Yuna and Sasha see them leaving and hear Stitch's voice. They find him in a shop window hiding amongst rows of tiny rubber frog keychains. Stitch explains everything and after getting Pleakley, they head into the forest to find Jumba. In said forest, Hamsterviel has placed Tigerlily in a dollhouse he stole. She kindly asks for Shrink, and while he initially refuses, she flatters him and he agrees to get Shrink for her. Reuben announces that he saw Yuna and Stitc going into the forest where Srink is, and Tigerlily is pleased to hear that Yuna's coming. Yuna, Stitch, Sasha, and Pleakley enter the Chitama Forest and see Jumba trapped to some flypaper. He tells them it's a trap, but Pleakley thinks that he's talking about his trap and tries to free him, only to get tangled up in the sticky stuff. Hamsterviel, Gantu, and Reuben come out of hiding and Jumba tells Yuna, Stitch, and Sasha to run. They attempt to do so, but Hamsterviel shoots another role of paper and grabs Yuna. Yuna throws what appears to be Stitch to Sasha and the other girl runs. The three evil aliens pursue her and eventually catch her. Gantu grabs Stitch out of Sasha's hands and squishes him, but it's not Stitch; it's one of the blue frog-shaped keychains from the store! Yuna and Stitch try to free Jumba while Pleakley tries to free himself. Jumba tells Yuna that Shrink is in the dollhouse, but when Yuna opens it, she's shrunk too. Tigerlily comes out riding the small alien. The antagonists come back and Tigerlily makes Shrink blast everyone, but while Hamsterviel, Gantu, Reuben, and Pleakley shrink, Yuna, Stitch, and Jumba are returned to normal size. Jumba explains that only the first of Shrink's blasts makes the victim small; all successive ones make the person or object bigger. Shrink shakes Tigerlily off of him and flies back into a tree to rest some more. Stitch scares the tiny Hamsterviel, Gantu, and Reuben into running into the dollhouse, which he then picks up and throws into the distance. Yuna tries to bargain with Tigerlily to make her big again, but Tigerlily blackmails Yuna by threatening to tell Ms. Kawasaki that it was her who took her cake. Later, everyone has been returned to normal size and Tigerlily tries to get some sleep again, but Grandma comes home and asks her to help with dinner, much to her dismay. Meanwhile, Stitch is disappointed that he didn't earn a good deed due to the pranks he and Tigerlily pulled. Pleakley discovers his earlier pranking and is upset because he had to buy all the clothes that he knocked over. Stitch tries to leave to avoid any further interrogation, but bumps into BooGoo, who has been made gigantic by Shrink. The episode ends with Shrink continuing to make BooGoo grow until he's bigger then the planet. Experiments *001: Shrink *625: Reuben Category:Episodes Category:Stitch! Episodes